Ready Aim Fire
by Decepticon-Girl079
Summary: Jazz has been dead. His partner from back on Cybertron lands on Earth and learns about his fate, and forces Ratchet to do something. The two are reunited and proceed to go back to their usual shenanigans, but the Decepticons come around to cause a different kind of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whee, I'm back! I've been sick recently and have been watching as much Trasformers as I possibly can, and since I recently found my old laptop, I thought "why not get back to writing?" So here I am!**

**Cobra is my new Autobot OC, and I've done my best to balance her strengths and weaknesses so she's not perfect but not totally useless. This is mainly bay-verse, with a few elements taken from other universes. Reviews are welcome, but be gentle please. I don't entirely know where I'm going with this, but for now we'll keep it rated T. Cobra tends to have a colorful vocabulary. And If I get to feeling like it, maybe some cute fluffiness?**

**Those who know where the title is from gets a cookie!**

* * *

"It's about time."

The newest member of Team Prime, a femme named Cobra, rumbled her engine from her chosen alternate form, a Ford Shelby GT500 that was a deep royal blue in color. There was a screech of metal as she shifted into her robotic form, standing about sixteen feet high, approximately as tall as Bumblebee. Her femme frame caused her to seem smaller, more fragile, but in reality her armor had been reinforced to allow her to keep her agile form while still having average armor strength.

"Sorry, 'Hide," Cobra said apologetically. "I was catching up with everyone. It's…been awhile, you know." The Femme's lower right arm shifted to her favored assault rifle, charging up with energy. "Enough talk, though. I'm here for target practice." And with that, the femme took aim and fired off five shots at a mound of dirt and the remains of an unnamed Decepticon, sending dirt and metal in every direction.

"Not bad," Ironhide admitted before charging up a shot and firing his cannon at a nearby dirt mound. The two continued firing, with Cobra making the occasional snarky remark. They could have continued on like this for hours, but were interrupted by a certain grumpy medic.

"For the love of Primus, take it somewhere else," Ratchet demanded, kicking aside what remained of the decapitated head of a Deception that someone had killed during a recent battle, judging by the fact the metal had not begun to rust.

"Aw, Ratch, you're not any fun," Cobra whined, her arm shifting back to normal. Ironhide grunted in what must have been agreement, powering off his cannons.

"Well I came to tell you that I was getting ready to revive Jazz, but if you want to waste time shooting dead Decepticons, then by all means-" Cobra cut him off the moment she processed what he was saying.

"Wait. You…managed to repair him? I thought it would be impossible," the femme questioned excitedly.

Back on Cybertron, Cobra and Jazz had been partners, working together very often during the wars. When the Autobots and Decepticons were forced to leave the planet, it wasn't rare for members of either faction to be separated from the rest. Recently, the Autobots were being reunited with many of their former members, with Cobra being the most recent. Upon learning of Jazz's fate, Cobra had pleaded with Ratchet to at least _try_ to bring her partner back.

"I can't promise you anything, but yes. I have repaired him, whether or not we can bring him back, I don't know," Ratchet explained. That was enough information for Cobra.

"Let's go." The femme shifted to her vehicle mode, taking off for the hangar that contained the med bay, with Ratchet not far behind.

* * *

**Ah, yes. My famous "this is short but it gets better, I promise" first chapters. Be gentle in Reviews, please. Chapter Two coming up, expect some shenanigans from Miss Cobra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's a little longer, I guess. Here ya go.**

* * *

Cobra was nearly bounding with excitement as Ratchet pried open the doors to the medbay. He stopped her before they walked in.

"Remember…I can't promise anything," Ratchet reminded her. The initial excitement faded, replaced by the realization that hit her like a train. The blue femme nodded.

"I understand," she said quietly, following Ratchet into the med bay. Jazz's now repaired form was laid on table, various wires and tubes connected to it. Blank monitors were nearby. Cobra vented slowly, placing a hand on the smaller 'bots shoulder. She was greeted by the feeling of cold, lifeless metal.

"Optimus will be here with the Matrix momentarily. I've replaced his Energon supply, he just needs the spark to get it going." The next few minutes seemed like hours, and Optimus had finally appeared, gently passing the matrix between his hands. Cobra stepped back respectfully when Ratchet gestured her to, watching anxiously. As he approached Jazz, the matrix began to pulse brightly, and suddenly tore away from Optimus, merging itself with Jazz's spark, making everyone jump a bit in surprise.

There was a forced silence, before there were some quiet beeps and whirrs from Jazz's frame, and his optics slowly flickered on under his visor. He remained still, however, causing Cobra to shoot a confused look at Ratchet.

"Give the Energon some time to start pumping through his body," the medic explained. With Jazz's spark now ignited, Optimus retrieved the matrix.

"You're a better medic than most of us give you credit for, Ratch. Thank you," Cobra said sincerely, before returning her attention to Jazz's body. The silver mech's optics brightened, and with a pained groan he sat up, holding his processor with one hand. There was a collective sigh, and Optimus took a step forward.

"It's good to have you with us, old friend," he spoke with a friendly, relieved expression across his faceplates. Jazz looked around, utterly confused with the unfamiliar room.

"Wha' happened?" The voice was staticy, sounding similar to Bumblebee's voice before Ratchet fully repaired it.

"How much do you remember?" The silver mech tapped into his memory core, digging up a few useless bits of memories before he found something useful.

"…Mission City. We were…protecting the All Spark," Jazz stated. Cobra stood out of view, allowing him and Optimus to speak. Optimus gave the silver mech a nod. "I remember going after Megatron, but after that I don't know."

"Megatron killed you, Jazz. You were very brave to take him on by yourself," Optimus said. "It's been several years since that battle. Ratchet brought you back." The silver mech shifted his gaze to said medic.

"Thanks, doc."

"There's one more friend you should thank," Optimus said, gesturing for Cobra to come over.

"Hey, buddy," the femme said with a smile. Jazz's optics lit up.

"Cobra! What are you doing here? I thought-" Jazz chattered excitedly, earning a grin from Cobra.

"No, I'm fine. I just arrived here, and when I heard what happened I...had to make Ratchet get you back. Can't be exploring a new planet without ya, now can I?"

"Who else is here?"

"Oh, maybe you should see for-" Cobra was cut off by Ratchet.

"Not yet, there's a long list of tests that need done, I still need to manually online all of his battle and weaponry systems and-"

"Okay okay," Cobra interrupted with a huff.

"Now get out." Ratchet commanded. And with that, Optimus and Cobra hightailed it out of there before someone got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying, guys. :D**

* * *

The next few days had really brought out Cobra's obnoxious side. While she would try to spend her time out driving around the base or having target practice with one of the other Autobots, she was a frequent visitor to the med bay, checking on Jazz's progress. Naturally, Ratchet was annoyed at the interruptions. The femme normally didn't stay long, or rather, was not allowed to stay long, but she still got in a few minutes of talking with the silver mech, often reminiscing on life back on Cybertron or keeping Jazz updated on the happenings around the base.

Today was no different. Cobra walked in unannounced and leaned herself against a nearby wall. "So, how's it going, doc?"

"I'm nearly finished. Weapon systems are online, although he may want to go talk to Wheeljack to get some of his contraptions," Ratchet waved a hand dismissively. "Get out."

"'Contraptions?'" Cobra almost laughed. "That's new. These humans and their terms are really getting to you, huh?" Ratchet grunted indignantly, trying his best not to be annoyed by the femme. "So are you going to let Jazz leave anytime soon?"

"She's right," Jazz stated. "I've been in here forever. A little walking around can't hurt, right?" The medic looked between the two, an annoyed look on his face, before sighing.

"If either of you two get hurt, its not going to be my problem."

* * *

It was no secret when the two Autobots entered the main hangar. Bumblebee greeted them with excited beeps and whirrs, optics shining bright, attracting the attention of nearly every bot in the room. Everyone meandered over, obviously excited to meet their now-reactivated friend. The resulting conversations were loud, causing most of the humans to have to leave. Cobra slipped out of the group when she saw Lennox walking out and went to follow him.

"You guys all go way back, don't you," the human stated.

"Yes, we've been around each other for a very long time. Most of us have been through a lot together."

"Most?"

"Remember how only Optimus and a few others knew the twins? I'd also never worked with Wheeljack, only heard about him until recently," the femme explained.

"You seem to be pretty close with Jazz," Lennox noted.

"We were partners during the war, along with another Autobot, Cliffjumper," Cobra started. "He escaped Cybertron with us, but we don't know where he is." The Colonel was silent for a moment, before asking a question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"What was it like, having to leave your home?"

"Hard. We knew it was coming. The war had destroyed our planet, and when news got out that the core was shutting down...we had to find a way to leave pretty quickly, and with the Decepticons trying to stop us from leaving, it was complete chaos..."

"Didn't the Decepticons need to leave too?"

"Of course, they were the reason we _had_ a way to leave. It was actually Jazz, Cliff, and I who discovered that they had found the planet's last Energon reserve. Optimus is probably the one who should tell you the rest, it all happened in a span of about six Earth days, and since he was the head of it he probably knows more than I do."

Lennox stopped and looked up at Cobra. "I guess the question is, how do you like Earth."

"I love it-"

"That's good."

"But...I'm sorry. That we had to bring the war here."

Lennox smiled. "It's out of your control. And honestly, I'm having the time of my life working with you guys."

* * *

**Longest chapter of the three, yay!**  
**I'm thinking about daily updates, with maybe two a day on weekends?**  
**Let me know what you guys think. :)**

**The coming chapters will be much longer, I'm just getting used to writing again. :D**


End file.
